Drive My Car
by NatashaPavlova
Summary: 2 Girls, not knowing each other, get George Harrison, and Ringo Starr's First car. The cars take the girls back in time, to the exact location of the Beatle that owned the car. Will they embarrass themselves to no end, or will the Beatles love the girls anyway? {Co-Written by ShortyBlackwell!}
1. Chapter 1:NatashaPavlova

Keely's POV

I took a deep breath and looked at the shiny blue Ford Anglia at the dealer ship near my house. I wished I had enough money to buy it. It was just like George Harrison's first car. It was the most beautiful car I'd ever seen. I ran her hand over the hood and scrunched up my nose, knowing I'd never be able to afford it.

I currently drove a scrappy Ford two door pick up truck. It broke down more often than not. It was terrible. I opened the door and sat down in the driver seat. I put my hands on the wheel and sighed. This car was perfect for me. I knew if I got the amount of money needed to buy the car, my uncle would protest and take it from me, or he'd use my money to buy himself more beer and smokes.

"Can I help you with something miss?" the car dealer asked, his accent thick, but proper.

"Oh, no I'm actually just looking." I sighed looking at the knobs and things for the radio. It didn't have anything but a radio, which I found pretty cool.

"Ah well you know I'm proud to say that a certain British musician owned this car?" The dealer asked puffing out his chest proudly. I cocked an eyebrow and changed gears, keeping my foot on the break.

"Oh?" I asked putting back in park. The dealer nodded and patted the top of the car.

"Yes," he said nodding, "Sir George Harrison owned this very car when he was-"

"17," I whispered, more to myself. The dealer nodded and slapped the top of the car again. I winced and nodded.

"It's nice," I said, "but I'd never be able to afford it." I gave a laugh and rubbed the steering wheel longingly.

"Darn right you can't afford it!" The dealer said smugly. I kept myself from making a rude face at him, "That's right, little missy, I saw what you drove up in!" I rolled my eyes and the dealer told me to finish my little look and get on my way. I sat back in the seat and closed the door. The Windows rolled down manually so I rolled down the window. I flipped down the visor and was extremely surprised when the keys fell out into my lap. I looked at the little silver key for a long time before possibly making the worst decision of my life.

I looked out the window and I saw the dealer speaking with a business looking man and then I took a deep breath.

I flipped up the visor and jammed the key into the ignition. It started like nothing I've ever heard before. I smirked and put the Ford Anglia in gear before I gunned it out of the dealer ship parking lot. I could hear the dealer calling after me to stop, but obviously I didn't. It was clear that I couldn't just go home. My uncle would confiscate my car and then I'd be in major trouble if the police found me. I didn't want to stay with my uncle any longer anyway, so I drove and drove for as long as I could. That ended up behind the rest of the evening and into the night. As I drove in the dark, I wondered where I was.

I knew I was still in England, that was obvious, but I didn't have a clue where in England I was. I found myself driving into a tunnel with half the guide lights burnt out. I slowed down around a sharp corner and found another car was coming the other way. It had it's head lights on the brightest setting and I had to squint to see. As the car passed I could see a bit better, but when I turned to look at it to see what type of car it was, it was gone. It had vanished into thin air, as if it wasn't even there in the first place. I frowned and blinked hard before concluding that I was too tired to be driving anymore. When I came out of the tunnel I pulled over and turned off the car. I rolled up the window, pushed down all the locks on the doors and pulled my jacket tighter around me.

I switched down in the driver seat and closed my eyes. I went to sleep, hoping no one recognized me or the slightly famous car.

Then next morning, I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder.

"Keely, wake up, love." A voice with a thick accent that I knew, but couldn't place, said. I sighed and scratched my nose before gripping my coat tighter, "Keely, wake up, we're here. The lads are waiting for us inside!" The person laughed and shook my shoulders roughly again. I groaned and suddenly realized that there was someone in my car. I opened my eyes and sat up quickly. I hit my head on something hard and helped in pain. I squeezed my eyes shut and rubbed my forehead as the person next to me did the same.

"Sheesh, Keely, warn a guy next time." He grumbled. I made a face and turned to look at whoever it was. My eyes got a bit wide and I gasped. I was staring at George Harrison. He was sitting behind th wheel of my car, his car, and rubbing his forehead. He looked at me finally and he cocked an eyebrow, "Are you alright love?" I blinked at him. I was in a slight shock. I was looking at _the_ George Harrison.

No, that can't be right, I thought, George Harrison died. He's been dead for 12 years, as sad as that may be. But there he was.

He shrugged and got out of the car. He held out his hand and I slid out of the driver's side door because of the British traffic on the passenger side. He put his hands on my shoulders and he appeared to be examining my forehead for any bruising. He kissed it quickly before he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a nice looking house.  
This was officially the weirdest moment of my life.


	2. Chapter 2:ShoryBlackwell

Chapter 1  
Lilybeth counted her money, and handed it over. The man handed her the keys to the Standard Vanguard. She smiled as the man walked in the house on the corner. She climbed into her new car. She started it, and drove home.

"Hey, how was the ride?" Her boyfriend asked. His name was Jude, he was never kind.

"Why do you care?" Lilybeth asked. She pocketed the keys, and hung up her coat. He looked her in the eye.

"I asked you a question!" He said grabbing her arm. She shoved him away, and grabbed her coat. She walked out the door, and back to her car. As she drove she was crying, she shoved the car into second gear with solid force. The car sputtered, but kept going. She gained speed, and drove through the night. When she finally stopped she was near a group of houses. She closed her eyes, and placed her face on the wheel. All of a sudden the car seemed younger. She sighed as she sat up. A man started walking toward her. She panicked.

"Jude must've found me here!" She said to herself, she unbuckled herself, and got out of the car. She started running down the road. The man followed.

She stopped, and went into a building. She Sat down, and looked around. She was in a pastry shop. She could smell the vanilla extract, and sugar. She walked over to the counter.

"How much?" She asked as she pointed to a cookie.

"Is it your first time?" The woman asked, Lilybeth nodded, "No charge if you spread the word!" She said handing Lilybeth a cookie.

"Thanks," She said, she looked around, and noticed the old feel to it, "Well, where am I?" She asked as she nibbled on the cookie.

"You dont know?" She asked, she smiled, "Liverpool..." She said like Lilybeth was supposed to get something.

Lilybeth's eyes grew wide, "Wait, England?" She asked, "I was in Flippin, Arkansas!" For the first time Lilybeth looked at the women. She wore an old costume like diner uniform, except, it was real. Her nametag said Natasha. And next to her a girl with the same uniform stood.

"Hey, who's this?" She asked, her nametag said Shorty.

"I don't know, but, she's a bit confused, she thought she was in Arkansas," Natasha said, She looked at Lilybeth.

"Well, it's a nice place an all, but, what made you do this theme?" Lilybeth asked.

"Theme? This is what all restaurants look like!" Shorty said as the man that followed Lilybeth walked in. It wasn't Jude, it was a sweet looking lad.

"Hey, Rings!" Shorty said, "The usual?" She asked, "Or, how about your girl?" She had a thick scouce.

"Yes, and what we're you doing in my car? You know you don't have a licence!" He said putting his arm around Lilybeth. She looked a little uncomfortable. She slid out from under his arm.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know, who are you?" She asked as Ringo sat in a chair. Lilybeth looked into Ringo's blue eyes. He looked a bit hurt, but smiled.

"I'm Richard Starkey, I am also your boyfriend," he said Natasha looked a bit confused, "She's having another episode," he said. He took Lilybeth's hands into his, "Lil, you sometimes get a blank mind, you are ok." He said nodding, "Just remember, I love you, even though you don't know..." he paused, "You can't remember me, it's alright though! You'll remember, you always do!" Lilybeth was surprised by his kind tone, he sounded like he actually meant the words he said. She had forgotten that kindness.

The phone rang.

"Uh, look, Richie, right?" She asked, he nodded, "Well, there is a past I've been trying to get away from! You see, I had a boyfriend who liked to yell, and carry on, so-" She was cit off.

"His name was Jude, he was never really nice to you, but you ran away from him, and now, you are mine!" He smiled, and stood up, "You'll remember, you always do." He pulled her into a hug. She felt compelled to hug mom back, but restrained. She felt like a part of her was missing. She sat on a chair, and cried. Lilybeth wasn't sure why, but she knew it wasn't a good feeling inside. Richie sat next to her and kisses her cheek. She smiled.

"Come on then!" He said, let's go find, a Mr. John Lennon's house." He took Lilybeth's hand, and they walked to her car. She got in the passenger side, and waited for him to get in.

"Oh, second is tricky!" Lilybeth said, she handed him the key, and he started the car.

"I know, it's my car!" He smiled, and drove through the practically empty streets. They pulled up in front of a very nice looking house. Ringo got out, and walked around to her door. He tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. She told him to step back. She then kicked the door open. She stood smiling at Ringo. For the first time Ringo really looked at what she was wearing. She wore a nice blouse, with Ringo's leather jacket over it. She had on boots, and a pair of jeans. She looked behind her shoulder to catch him staring.

"What?" She asked. He shook his head, and walked in the house.


	3. Chapter 3:NatashaPavlova

Keelie's POV-

I was sitting on a somewhat hard couch in a stuffy room that had a young man, who looked remarkably like John Lennon and a pinched faced old woman who kept giving her sympathetic looks. There was another girl who looked to be around my age, maybe a bit older, who kept talking to me like we were the best of friends. I had no idea what she was talking about most of the time, but I caught on after she stopped and went back to say it a bit slower. I looked back at 'George' every now and then and he would giggle or touch the end of my nose with his finger. We were evidently waiting for two other people to arrive and I wasn't too sure who they were. I personally thought there were enough people there as it was. I was never one for people or crowds thereof.

The blond girl who was talking to me just kept rambling on and on and on and I thought maybe she'd take a breath sometime, but she didn't. I didn't want to be rude, but I desperately wanted to plug my poor overworked ears and yell at her to shut up. I finally looked over at 'George' with a pleading expression and he cocked an eyebrow at me before he seemed to realize what I wanted. His playful expression collapsed and he put his arms around me. I found this odd, but as soon as he did this, the blond girl stopped talking and apologized quickly. I awkwardly sat there while 'George' held me in his arms and I felt strangely safe. I had the urge to snuggle him and hold him back. I'd never had that urge before, not for anybody. I suppressed the urge quickly in case this wasn't something I was supposed to feel this for this boy who'd appeared with me.

He finally pulled back and studied me, looking a tad bit saddened by me or something about me. I was confused slightly by it, but as I looked at him more I saw something glimmer in his eyes. I didn't have any idea what it was, but I know I'd seen it somewhere before. Not from anyone I knew, I was sure, but possibly from him before or from someone I'd passed on the street. Only the person on the street was looking at someone else like that. I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was. I wanted to look back at him like that, but I didn't know why. He suddenly smiled at me and I was forced to smile back at him before I spontaneously put my head down on his shoulder. He didn't find it as odd as I did since he'd pulled me closer and held his arms around me, but I couldn't help but wonder why he was so comfortable with me.

The John Lennon lookalike was smirking at 'George' like it was the girliest thing he's ever seen. I rolled my eyes before I could think.

Why did I just do that? I asked myself with a deep sigh. My arm absently slid around 'George' and I was clearly going through something I didn't understand. I was becoming more and more confused by the moment and I didn't know what to do about it. I thought I might pop if I didn't find out soon and I started to breath hard trying to figure it out. I was panicking. I didn't know these people. I did, but then I didn't, but again, I really did. I was confusing myself and my head started to ache. I squeezed my eyes shut to try and kill the pain, but it only got worse. I suddenly cried out in anguish and 'George' jumped with surprise.

The pain and the confusion was stalled when the front door opened and shut. I sat up quickly and 'George' gave me a worried look as three people walked in. A guy who looked just like Paul McCartney and a man (Who was another Beatles lookalike) with a girl who looked to be around my age or the blond girl's age. 'George' got up and he greeted the two boys and the girl sat next to me in 'George's' seat. She smiled at me and I smiled back without a thought. She must be someone I knew too. Why was I having trouble with this? Did I know these people or not?

Yes! My mind told me before a flash of images came through my mind. It was of 'George' in a club dancing with me. The it was in his car kissing goodnight. Next was an image of the girl I was sitting next to laughing and talking. Then it was dancing in the park with rain pouring down with 'George'.

I blinked and then it was gone and my mind was screaming at me, "No! You don't know these strange people! Get out while you still can!" I was beyond confused again and I was having a hard time putting simple things together suddenly.

What's my name? Where am I from? Where am I now? How old am I? I closed my eyes and tried to think straight, but my head started to pound and ache like before. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I may not know these people, but they seemed to know me. I couldn't very well randomly scream out in frustration. I decided then that I needed air. I slowly got up from the couch and I made my way to the front door. I started to hyperventilate as I stepped out on the porch.

I tried to calm down a little. This had never happened to me before and I didn't know what to do. I leaned against my car and closed my eyes. I realized then that I wasn't hyperventilating, I was sobbing. My cheeks were soaked and tears were falling relentlessly. I didn't know why I was crying, but I hurt at an extreme amount. I mind knew why, but it was for some reason keeping it from me. I was frustrated and my head hurt and I wanted to just go home! I didn't know where on earth I was. I couldn't even remember where home was anymore! I remembered having an uncle and getting the Ford Anglia, but from where? How did 'George' catch up with me? Where had he come from? I couldn't even remember why he wasn't the George I was supposed to know! I was going mad and there was nothing I could do about it.

I heard the door to the house I'd been in and I saw 'George' come out before everything went blank and I collapsed.

When I woke up I was in a big comfy bed with only a sheets (I had on clothes of course, I just meant the bed didn't have a comforter or quilt). The walls were a soft light green and the ceiling was white. There was a ceiling fan about me on at the lowest setting. I wasn't aware someone else was in the room with me. Movement caught my eye from beside me and I looked over. I saw 'George' sitting there watching me silently. His eyebrows rose a bit as he looked back at me. He looked worried.

"I didn't know you were there." I said, feeling my throat give a burst of pain as I spoke. 'George' handed me a cup of water and I sat up and took a sip of it gingerly before I handed it back to him. He put it on the table next to the bed and sighed.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked quietly. I shrugged and felt my vision blur a bit as my head started to ache again. I squeezed my eyes shut to try and clear my vision as the bed sank a little bit. I felt 'George' put his hand on my shoulder and I sighed with contentment. Why I felt this way, I didn't know.

"I'm so confused." I said finally starting to cry again. 'George' took me in his arms and he held me while I cried.

"I know," he said gently, "Would you like for me to explain some?" I sat up and looked at him.

"You know?" I asked, wiping my eyes quickly. 'George' nodded and sighed like he'd done this tons of times before. I got settled into place, ready to listen to him.


	4. Chapter 4:ShortyBlackwell

Lilybeth

Ringo looked at the door after George left to go after the girl. As John stood up, and sighed.

"Stop hiding it, Richie, we all know your girlfriend doesn't know who we are!" He shouted.

"Wait! How do you know that?" She asked.

"This is the last time I'm telling you this!" He paused, "You lose your memory when Keely does!" He said with the most exaggerated sigh, "Then over night, you remember!" He said. I rolled my eyes, and got a head ache. I stood up, and walked over to Ringo. I held my head in my hands, and began to sob. Why was I sobbing? Ringo tried to explain we were engaged, and we getting married soon, but I couldn't remember any of that! Ringo put his hand on my back, and kissed my head.

"I know, your head hurts, just bear with me!" He said. I nodded, and looked at him. He smiled a bit, and kissed my cheek. I placed my head on his chest and took a deep breath. Then all went dark.

RINGO

Lilybeth went limp, and wasn't moving. I sat her up, and laid her on the couch just as Mimi came in.

"John, you and your friends need to find a new place to practice..." She trailed after she saw me looking at Lilybeth's limp body, "Did you do this?" She asked John firmly.

"No Mimi, she has a medical problem!" He said. Mimi lifted an eyebrow ever so slightly. She got angry.

"FISHWICK!" Mimi yelled to the university student. After he scurried in, she told him to take Lilybeth upstairs. He nodded, and carried her upstairs.

"Now boys, who are those girls?" Mimi roared. All at once we started talking, "One at a time!" She said. We were silent for a moment.

"Well, she is my fiance!" I said not so calmly. She nodded, and let me go up to her. I walked around the upstairs until I saw Fishwick come out of the bed room farthest away down the hall.

"Where's the Brunette?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Who are you to her?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, " If you must know, her Fiance!" I said. He nodded.

"My room. 2nd door."' He said stepping out-of-the-way. I walked in, and saw her. She was obviously dreaming, her eyes rolled under her eyelids. She muttered something about a car, then was silent. I swallowed hard, and sat next to the bed. I hated it when something like this happened. I took one of my hands in hers. I looked at Lilybeth. I kissed her lips softly, and looked at her. She didn't wake up, but she smiled a tiny bit

Lilybeth

I woke up to see Ringo asleep in a desk chair. I felt completely exposed, even though I was fully clothed, and covered up by a thick comforter. I sat up, and saw how dark it was outside, but got up anyway. My headache hadn't fully gone away, but it was bearable. As I walked through the house I finally realized why the names were so familiar. "They're the Beatles!" I whispered to myself. Then I realized who exactly was waiting up stairs for me to wake up. I ran back up the stairs to see Ringo sitting up in the chair looking around for me.

"Lilybeth?" He said in a taunting tone, "I will find you!" I giggled from the doorway. He turned, and walked over to me. He took my hand, and kissed it. As soon as his lips hit my hand memories flashed before my eyes. I remembered our first date, all the way to when he proposed. I shuddered, and looked him in the eyes.

"What's the matter darling?" He asked.

* * *

Meanwhile in 2013

Lilybeth was in comatose. Her lifeless body sleeping deeply. Jude sat at her bedside, distraught at the way he treated her. Meanwhile across the room, a man cried over his niece's slightly burnt body. He also realized he was also slightly evil.

"Who's she?" Jude asked feeling attracted to her.

"My niece, who's she?" He asked Jude, just to spite him.

"My ex," he said solemnly.

"What happened to her?" He asked.

"Car crash, it was a old Standard Vanguard," he said, "What about her?" Jude asked.

"Car crash, but it was a much more expensive car, Jaguar!" He said. Jude rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure! She most likely stole it!" Jude said. Just then Keely's heart rate dropped, yet it was still beating. Her uncle sighed.

"Too much like her mother, that one!" He said, "first she steals, then crashes what she stole, now look at her! The useless bum! Dying on me!" The next heart rate to drop was Lilybeth's.

Once again, her heart remained beating, but very slowly. The nurse came in to check on the girls.

"Oh, no!" She said, "they should be dead by now!" She said, " no one can survive with such a slow heartbeat!" She couldn't get them up, and called a doctor in to look at them.


	5. Chapter 5:NatashaPavlova

Keely's POV-

George sat next to me and I frowned as he explained all this stuff to me (You know why I didn't remember anything and all that). Evidently, I was in a car accident with Ringo's Fiance, Lilybeth. We got some major injury and we didn't remember anything. Sometimes it came back to us in flashes (Like it did when we were at that woman's house), but sometimes we forget again. George said I only lost it again when I went to sleep sometimes.

"So," I said taking a breath, "I have, like, Amnesia?" George nodded and I looked at my lap.

"Yes, and I don't know how many times we've had this conversation." he said chuckling. I felt bad now.

"I'm sorry." I said, feeling like crying. George's expression fell and he wrapped his arms around me.

"It's OK, Keely." he said kissing the top of my head, "I don't mind." I shook my head and sighed roughly.

"Yes you do," I said shaking my head. George pulled me into his laugh and he put his hands against my cheeks. He kissed me briefly before he shook his head again.

"I don't mind it at all." he said gently. But I knew he did. I could see it in his sad brown eyes.

"yes you do!" I said getting flustered.

"How do you know?" he asked trying not to laugh. I was hurt by this.

"I can just tell!" I said, aggravated he'd laugh at me. He tucked my hair behind my ear and he kissed my forehead.

"How?"

"I just can." I mumbled. George hugged me again and I cuddled it into him with a sigh. I felt George sigh and I heard how sad it was, "Does it hurt?" George pulled back from me and he frowned at me.

"Does what hurt?" he asked. I got up out of his lap and I walked away from the bed.

"You know what," I said looking at my bare feet as I walked across the soft white carpet. I heard his sigh again. I looked up at him and I saw him sitting on the bed, "Does it hurt having to start all over again every time I forget?" George swallowed hard and I walked up to him. I looked at down at him as he sat on the bed and he grabbed my hands.

"More and more each time." he said. I sighed and I hugged him the best I could from where he was. His face was buried in my stomach and I felt him shake a little. Was he crying? I crouched down in front of him and I wiped off the tears on his face.

"Keely, I love you." he said before he kissed me. I was surprised by him, but as he kissed me, flashes of us entered my mind.

They were the ones from before, the night in the club dancing together, kissing in his car after a date, Dancing in the park in the pouring rain, and there were new ones. Moving into George's house, cuddling up to him on the chili mornings, and listening to him try to serenade me on a lazy evening.

When we parted, the flashes stopped and I shook my head. I kissed him again, wanting the sweet memories to come back too much. George held me in his arms and he kissed me back before he gently pulled me away.

I started crying and George brushed back my hair, "It's OK." he said gently, "It'll all come back." he said smiling gently. I nodded and I put my head on his shoulder and I closed my eyes. George pulled me up onto the bed and he pulled me under the sheet with him. I cuddled him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"So, um, you don't have to if you don't want to, but we kind of had a date planned tonight." he said suddenly. I didn't answer him for a minute and he sighed before he kissed the top f my head.

"We did?" I asked finally. George nodded and he tangled his fingers with mine.

"Yep," he said, "We were gonna go to dinner with my mum and dad, you know because you wanted to meet them, but that was a week ago and I don't know if you still wanna go or not." I turned over and I bit my lip.

"Would you hate me if I didn't want to go?" I asked worriedly. He shook his head and he brushed his fingers over my cheek.

"Nah, I'll just tell my parents something came up." he said chuckling. I giggled and I kissed his cheek, "But I still want to go out tonight." I smiled and nodded.

"M'kay, where do you wanna go then?" I asked gently. George closed his eyes and thought for a minute.

"Well I know you like to go skating," He said smirking, "And it's getting cold out, and I happen to know that the ice skating rink in Blackpool opened up yesterday. I was gonna take you there as a surprise, but..." I sat up and smiled widely.

"Lets go then!" I giggled looking for something to wear in the closet by the door. How I knew I had clothes in there I will never know. George laughed and he sat up.

"Well it's getting kinda late. If we go tonight, then we can spend the night in Blackpool and then come back tomorrow evening maybe? I mean it is Friday night, we could stay all weekend." I spun around holding a red long sleeved dress. I bit my lip and grinned. He was making me very happy currently. He got up and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Can we?" I asked, like a child asking to keep a stray dog I'd found on the road. George kissed my cheek and nodded.

"Of course we can!" he said, "We'll spend the weekend in Blackpool and we'll...catch up." he said grinning crookedly. I loved when he did that. I kissed him on the lips and he giggled before he spun me around.

We were going to Blackpool.


End file.
